


Baby it's Cold Outside

by becca_dunbar_raeken



Series: Puppy Pack in College [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Liam Dunbar, Alternate Universe - College/University, Brett Talbot Lives, Cold Liam Dunbar, Cute Liam Dunbar, Cute Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Cute Nolan Holloway, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Theo Raeken, Good Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar is So Done, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken Fluff, M/M, Mason Hewitt & Theo Raeken Friendship, Puppy Pack (Teen Wolf), Sassy Brett Talbot, Theo Raeken Loves Liam Dunbar, Theo Raeken is a Softie, Thiam, Werecoyote Theo Raeken, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_dunbar_raeken/pseuds/becca_dunbar_raeken
Summary: Liam's not used to the cold weather, so Theo makes it a little more comfortable for him.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Nolan/Brett Talbot
Series: Puppy Pack in College [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036926
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Baby it's Cold Outside

Theo was laughing looking at them all stare at the window; it was like he was with a bunch of five-year-olds.

“What have you guys never saw snow?”

“We’ve lived in southern California all our lives; we get a few flurries once and a while, but not like this,” Mason looked at the snow piling up.

“This is what you get for going to college in New York,” Brett smiled, “Lori and I grew up in Northern California. I’ve seen snow, Raeken; you’re not special.”

Theo rolled his eyes as he glanced back at Liam, Nolan, Corey, and Mason watching the snowfall down. 

One day of classes in the snow and Liam had enough. Theo had to stay after for a lab and came into them all sitting in the living room; he noticed Liam was missing. He grabbed a bowl of soup and sat down, looking at them all. Brett was wrapped around Nolan who wasn't letting go of his blanket. Mason and Corey were holding hands; the chameleon with his head on Mason's shoulder. 

"Where's Liam?"

"Upstairs," Brett laughed, "he's freezing."

"It is cold," Nolan pointed out.

"Not beside me," Brett smiled wrapping his arm around the human tighter.

Theo chuckled, of course, Liam was cold. The alpha was cold most of the time without snow; his body never even saw snow like this. He quickly finished eating and walked into their bedroom. He saw Liam was under a mound of blankets, a hoodie covering half his face. Theo smiled; he still could see the boy shaking under it all.

Theo thought about it a while ago; it was weird how supernaturals reacted to the cold. It was like they were all different. He was always hot, maybe it was something that the Dread Doctors messed with his DNA, or maybe he just grew used to it since it wasn’t like they gave him the warmest coat. It could be twenty degrees outside, and Theo would be fine in a jacket. It wasn’t the werecoyote side of him; he knew Malia always complained about being cold. She also used to have fur for half her life, so that was understandable. Brett was always hot too; he always blamed it on Satomi making them sleep in the woods so many nights, but he was always sweating. Corey the one he would think would be cold all the time with his reptilian DNA was actually never hot or cold. It was like the Dread Doctors did something to him to prevent him from feeling external temperatures. They probably did, since he would have been cold-blooded without it. Scott seemed to be hot like himself most of the time, but he didn’t see Derek without a jacket too many times. He knew the werewolf would never admit he was cold though. He was sure Parrish would be hot all the time, literally half the time he was on fire. Liam on the other hand was usually cold; it was like the wolf side of him wanted fur. If he didn’t have a jacket or wasn’t in the Californian sun, he was cold. The only time he was ever hot was when he was working out, wolfing out, or on an IED rampage. He would steal Theo’s hoodies, jackets, whatever he could all the time. It was cute; it gave Liam an excuse to latch on to Theo, hold his hand. The chimera didn't mind when Liam was cold.

“I don’t like snow,” Liam muttered.

“Here,” Theo wrapped his arms around him, “this is what you get for getting a lacrosse scholarship in upstate New York.”

“I didn’t realize winters were going to be like this.”

“Don’t worry we will be back to California for Christmas.”

“That’s two weeks away,” Liam whined, "I just wish I had fur."

“And you’ll be fine, it just gives you an excuse to lie closer to me at night,” Theo smirked, getting an idea.

“It’s not fair; you’re like a furnace.”

“Well, Little Wolf, maybe if you weren’t so small.”

Liam growled.

“I’m joking; I don’t really know supernatural creatures just react differently to the cold. Think about it humans do too; Mason is rarely cold, but Nolan is just as cold as you are half the time.” 

“I guess,” Liam shrugged. 

“Here, go get ready for bed, and I have a surprise for you,” Theo smiled. 

“Okay?” Liam got up and went into the restroom. He came out a few minutes later, changed, ready to go to sleep when he noticed a strange fuzzy lump in his bed. 

“Theo?”

Liam smiled once he realized what he did for him; Theo looked up at him with his coyote eyes. He jumped into bed and pet his head. He wrapped his body around Theo’s dog-like form. He felt his fur up against him as he threw a blanket over him. For the first time all night, Liam finally felt warm.

Liam sighed as he fell asleep, "thank you."


End file.
